


最冷一天

by Oct1st



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st
Summary: 任面前时代再低气温，多么的庆幸长夜无需一个人。
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 勋外卖/白保险, 魏大勋/白敬亭





	最冷一天

“任面前时代再低气温，多么的庆幸长夜无需一个人。”

魏大勋那年过得很惨，工作屡遭不顺，在外卖APP上频繁被人恶意差评，工资扣的快吃不起饭，连原本租的房子都住不起了。他在一个滚烫的秋日被房东赶出来，觉得自己像是烧烤架上被串好的肉，生熟皆是任人宰割，他被秋老虎卷的如一片烧焦的落叶，不知何去何从。

但万万没有想到，命运让他遇到了一个比他更惨的人。

他睡了几夜的马路牙子，月末来临，新一笔微薄的工资到账，怀着试试的心态走进一家房屋中介。中介藏在胡同里，门脸儿破破烂烂，专门为这种社会底层人民提供住房服务。他把两个大袋子放门口，心想反正没什么值钱东西，拎着还沉，刚走进去后面就闯进莽莽撞撞一声：哎，你东西落外面啦。

他回头，看见一个西装革履的小青年，蓝色领带洗得快要褪色，像是从发白的破洞牛仔裤上剪下来的，可照样打得一丝不苟。小青年眉清目秀，眼尾低垂，看起来有点可怜相。魏大勋说：我故意放那儿的。

啊……他一时有点尴尬，好吧。再探头看了眼戴着花镜在后面看报纸完全没有搭理他们的中介，问，你也是来租房子的吗？

魏大勋说，是呀，不过我穷得叮当响，也就是来问一问，不知道能不能真找得到。

小青年挠挠头，眼眉一弯笑了出来：好巧呀，我也是！有些青涩，还有些天真无邪。

白敬亭那年过得也很惨，不过未曾想到遇到魏大勋之后过得更惨了就是。他初入社会，怀着一腔雄心壮志，简历投了三位数都石沉大海，他不是身强体壮那种类型，也没法儿去搬砖，实习的几家公司结果都不理想，后来好不容易在一家公司安定下来，还住进了员工宿舍，他快乐地把之前的房子退了租，谁曾想不过三天就因老板的媳妇儿路过办公室多看了他两眼被惨遭开除。

他无家可归，一时也找不到新去处，只好霸占了地铁站一个长椅半个月之久。他花了8角钱从报刊亭买了张报纸，当被子盖，用的很怜惜，捂在身上总怕被风吹走。8角钱能买一个馒头呢，白敬亭想，一个馒头够我吃一天的了。

他白天出去四处跑，投简历找工作，每天只吃一顿饭，瘦得快要脱了相，总算最后功夫不负有心人，被一家小保险公司收留。这回艰难熬过了实习期，成功转了正，朝九晚五，工资微薄，没有员工宿舍，但可以睡在公司。拿到第一笔工资时他很快乐，好歹攒住了一些红票子，不用再睡地铁站。

于是上帝安排了这一场命运的相聚。

戴花镜的房屋中介总算放下报纸，从柜台后走出来，打量了一眼他们：你们说的条件的房子，也不是没有，不过目前只剩一间。

白敬亭露出很为难的样子。

魏大勋看了一眼他，问：那如果我们两个住呢？

中介咂巴一下嘴，想了想：那也不是不行，只要你们不嫌挤。

魏大勋拍拍沮丧的青年，哎，你说呢？这样咱俩房租还能均摊，更省钱了。

白敬亭抬起头，如流星过境一样，眼中迅速地闪过了一丝光芒。

两个人都没什么行李，雷厉风行地搬进了这间一室一卫一溜儿厨房的出租屋。

比我想的好太多了！魏大勋鼓舞他，卧室虽然只有一间，也够大的了，床还是一米六的呢，咱俩挤挤没问题，我都好久没睡床了！

白敬亭点点头，感激道：那以后就多多包涵了。

他说，欸，你怎么还没告诉我名字呀？我叫魏大勋，大大泡泡糖的大，勋章的勋。这时白敬亭才发现他有一个梨涡，一笑起来就藏不住。

白敬亭。相看两不厌，只有敬亭山的敬亭。

魏大勋露出赞许的神色，有诗意，有深度，好名字。

两人的合租生活便由此开始。说是如此，平常真能见面的日子不多，白敬亭在公司还是主要给人打杂，哪里需要就把他这块砖往哪搬，天天忙得连轴转，加班到夜色茫茫才能赶着末班地铁回家。

魏大勋的工作便更没点儿，有时凌晨四点手机屏幕亮起来，还要穿上制服骑着小电驴去给人送外卖。白敬亭曾经吐槽：你们公司没人性啊，也太辛苦了吧，又不给加班费！我以后绝对不会深夜订外卖了！魏大勋当时一笑而过没有说话，实际上明白是谁在故意难为他。

他自然无法告诉白敬亭余生的苦难于他来说都是一场无休止的消业，他已是枷锁下的囚徒，再多严刑也逃无所逃。

魏大勋睡在外侧，怕吵醒白敬亭，每回都小心翼翼轻手轻脚，其实白敬亭睡得不安稳，身侧凹陷的地方向上轻轻一弹他就醒来知道魏大勋走了。床垫比起地铁站的凉椅子实在太软太甜了，他仿佛睡在天上的棉花糖云里，反倒不适应这样安心的柔软。

但偶尔遇到两人都清闲的日子，还会在家开个火。周末白敬亭去菜市场买菜，总是不好意思跟人大爷大妈讲价，每次对方声音一拔高耳朵就涨得通红，后来魏大勋跟着他，在后面四两拨千斤得非常熟练。他笑得很真诚，说出来的话也让人觉得很有道理，有时往往忘记是在砍价。

白敬亭感慨道，你真厉害啊。

他说：好歹比你多活了快十年嘛。

他们都被生活剥削得比较艰苦，不怎么舍得开荤，有次最后魏大勋还买了一条黄花鱼，精挑细选了半天，白敬亭在一边儿欲言又止再欲言再又止，魏大勋察觉到他的心思，拎起鱼尾巴冲他示意：今天请你吃顿好的。然后又道，我爷爷以前总爱给我做黄花鱼，很有营养的，你太瘦啦，得多吃点，春天也快来了嘛，搞不好还能再长长个儿。

白敬亭没忍住笑了：你当我是十八岁呀？

魏大勋瞅着他白净面皮细瘦骨架，勾起人遥远而模糊的校园时的记忆。他被这一笑迷了三分魂儿去，一时心猿意马，内心升腾出一种奇怪的感觉。银黄色的鱼腹闪闪发光，如金丝银线编成的宝器，却不如白敬亭的眼睛更亮。

他含含糊糊道：差不多吧。

回家真的做了鱼，魏大勋掌勺，白敬亭在一边儿打下手，看他动作熟练，问：你做菜跟谁学的？

我爷爷。他以前是个厨子。

厨房空间逼仄，狭窄的并排不开两个人，魏大勋噼里啪啦地翻勺，白敬亭好奇，从后面探头看。他们差不多高，他再掂一掂脚，下巴颏正好嵌进魏大勋锁骨，好像天生就为了卡进那里一样，轮齿相合得那样默契。白敬亭尖尖的下巴磨得魏大勋有些发痒，他翻勺的手滞了一下，对方也意识到逾越，赶紧后退一步，强装镇定道：我先拿碗筷出去。

抽油烟机里白敬亭的声音听起来像是窗外一场模糊的细雨，从很遥远的地方发声而来，霏霏缭缭，试探着打乱他心跳原有的频率。

那天的红烧鱼白敬亭吃了很多，他伸筷子出来时候露出的一截手腕儿细得惊人，黑色长袖衫把他皮肤衬得更加白，轻而易举便令人浮想联翩。魏大勋本是低头夹菜，目光不自觉便偏到他手上，看了一眼，竟没能再移开，白敬亭见他目光一直若有所思落在自己筷上，以为他想吃鱼又舍不得，犹豫了一下，夹起一块放进他碗里。抬手时魏大勋眼光也移了，四目相对，他有点不好意思：光我吃了，你也吃点呀。

魏大勋看了看碗里那一小块鱼肉，酱汁染开了米饭，再看了看白敬亭，拿筷子的手还停在半空，不知何去何从，眼神期冀地看着他。他像是一条冻僵的鱼，终于从冰箱逃脱回深海，连带着整颗心都软化下来。他夹起那块鱼吃了，抬起另一只手，揉了揉白敬亭一头卷毛。

你知不知道，他问。半截话抛出来没说完。

白敬亭疑惑地看过来。

他缓缓地放下筷子：你怪招人疼的。

晚上睡觉时白敬亭突然说：谢谢你今天给我做的鱼，很好吃。他不怎么善于表达，一句谢谢憋了一整天才道出口，殊不知已从肠子里弯绕了九九八十一回。

魏大勋看他阖着眼睛，以为他睡着了，刚把床头灯关上，此刻视力还没彻底适应黑暗，看不清他的脸。没事儿，都不容易，彼此照顾嘛。

还有，他犹豫了一下，你是真的很招人疼。

白敬亭没说话，但已经能感觉到脸上变化的温度。幸好关了灯，他想。

魏大勋继续说：你看你这么年轻，路还长着呢，别觉得自己没指望了。只要不入歧途，多吃点苦总会熬出来的，你信哥哥，你和我不一样，我这辈子也就这样了……

他打断：你别倚老卖老。

魏大勋翻过身来，正好和白敬亭对了个脸儿，他已经看得清了，白敬亭来不及闪躲，未加掩饰的慌张一份不落收进他眼底。他想这人太天真太无邪，像最高的山尖上那一捧雪一样纯粹干净，阳光下还能折射出闪闪的光，如此便觉得之前的心猿意马都是亵渎。

白敬亭身后就是墙，他其实退无可退，但也没想过退缩。他直直地跟他对视着，目光居然不曾偏移一份，好像在等着什么，莽撞得不像话。魏大勋想，他根本不知道和自己同住一个屋檐下甚至同床共枕这么久的到底是什么人。

魏大勋伸出手拍了拍他脑袋：加油吧，年轻人！明天你还得早起上班呢，睡觉！

但生活并不会因为一顿美味的红烧鱼而真的变好，至少他们依然未爬出苦难的泥沼。窗外那棵树的最后一片叶子不知何时落下了，一日白敬亭拉开窗帘，看到那棵秋天时还挣扎着与地中海奋斗的树已经迎来了树生的中年期，秃得彻彻底底。他们这才突然发现冬天已经来了，

就像万物都已凋零，他们的人生也迎来了漫长的凛冬。白敬亭还未来得及做好思想准备，在他正要重振旗鼓之际，生活又毫不留情地将他的期冀打碎。

他好不容易摆脱了打杂的工作，谁曾想独立接手的第一个单子就赔了几百万，负责的几个客户连环骗保，一单又一单，全甩在他头上，连他们这小公司都被短时间资金周转不灵搞到快要破产。

谁能想过这种衰事偏偏就落在他的头上，哪个年轻人没有畅想过一个光鲜美好的未来，渴望自己能得到老天的偏爱，可这次命运的“垂怜”如一块天降巨石，把他毫无预兆地砸扁，且再也爬不起来。

白敬亭被开除了。

他孤身一人在M城打拼，没拼出什么起色，虽说没有父母需要赡养，但也没什么可依靠。生活的凄风苦雨下起来便不见消停，他仿佛置身全年高温多雨的热带，被不绝的豆大的雨点砸的晕头转向。

那晚他回家路上真的下了雨，仿佛是为了应景。他没带伞，怀里抱着个大纸箱，全是从办公桌上收拾出来的这几个月的东西。冬天的雨下得很薄情，雨点刚落下来，风斜着吹过他脸上狠狠一撇，水渍飞散而去，像一截断流的眼泪，不给他顺势脆弱的机会。

他没有赶上末班地铁，从公司一路走回家，纸箱子也快被水快泡烂了，抱得很费劲。白敬亭从来没有觉得人生像现在一样灰暗得仿佛看不到头，就像他走了好久都还看不见家里透出的那一盏灯火，雨越下越大，总算不会被迅速风干，他仗着夜色肆意，张开嘴无声地哭了起来，像个被打上静音键的大哭的孩子。

皮鞋踩在一个又一个水坑里，溅湿了袜子，可眼前的路只有这一条，他避无可避。

白敬亭像是被淹在了泳池下面，眼睛灌满了水，眼前什么也看不清。他跌跌撞撞地在这条路上无助地前进着，拐回家的巷子路灯也黑着，正好照不出他一身的狼狈，可突然半道出现一个拦路虎，把他头顶戴着的那朵乌云摘下来。魏大勋撑着伞站在巷子口，把他从这场无尽的雨里打捞了起来。

他像是只被打湿的流浪猫一样被魏大勋捡回了家。

白敬亭不好意思说自己哭了，仗着满脸是水抹净了还逞能自己是好汉，其实一张哭脸晦暗月色下早被人看了个十成。魏大勋没揭穿他，坐在床边给他擦头发，家里没有热水器，只能烧了壶开水烫了烫毛巾，白敬亭被魏大勋半环抱着捞在怀里，觉得头顶热乎乎的，烫得很舒服，像是被顺了毛的猫，很轻易地安静下来。

魏大勋没问他到底怎么了，但也看出了个八成，白敬亭一直没说话，擦完头发又打了一连串喷嚏，逗得魏大勋没忍住笑了。他说：等我去换一下水，你再把身上擦了，否则容易感冒。干衣服我给你拿进来了，你自己换上吧。

再回屋时却见得白敬亭已经脱了个赤条，背对着他正准备套内裤，露出半个白花花的屁股，听见他推门回头看了一眼，又别过去，语气听起来无恙，耳朵却红了，连带着半截脖颈：都是男的，不用装纯情。

魏大勋视线从他被遮住的股沟往上滑动，看到他绸缎一样漂亮光滑的后背，脊柱线条流畅，蝴蝶骨跃跃欲飞，像是被人种了一双翅膀。白敬亭回头来找他拿毛巾，眼睛还有点红，他说：我今天被开除了。

嗯。

我可能没法再跟你一起租房子啦。

粗糙的毛巾和皮肤相触，仿佛被烫落一身小米，他对上魏大勋的目光，总觉得热热的。明明是寒冬腊月，供暖又几乎没什么用场，两人每晚睡觉都要盖两床厚被子才能不被冻醒。

魏大勋没说话，只是看着他擦身上。白敬亭继续道：我也没什么存款，房租都是从工资里扣的，现在还不知道什么时候找得到新工作。

小白。魏大勋第一次这么喊他。

嗯？

他看着魏大勋脸颊一侧的那个梨涡又涌出来，心想倘若他有什么藏了很久的秘密，终究会先从这里露出马脚。

魏大勋说：小白，我养你吧。

白敬亭怔住了，还没来得及反应，就听他继续说：我把你养得白白胖胖、健健康康、高高兴兴的，好不好？我给你再做鱼吃，让你等春天来了再长长个儿。

他正想说什么，突然一声细微的声响，房间毫无预兆地黑了下来。今夜有雨，窗外月亮也藏了起来，失去了所有光源，他的视线也毫无预兆地黑了，漆黑一片中甚至看不清魏大勋的脸在哪里。其实魏大勋也是一样，但他知道他和白敬亭之间只有几步的距离，他摸索着向前走去，伸出的手先碰到了白敬亭的脸，还湿漉漉的，还带着雨水的凉意。

白敬亭坐在床上，突然被人彻彻底底捞进了怀里，他像是被人施了石化的魔咒，手脚都不知该如何动弹。魏大勋抱得很紧，好像要把他锁在自己的臂弯里一样，他很小声、很小心地在白敬亭耳边喃喃：这个世界的恶意很多，你不要对它失望，其实我年轻的时候也是个坏人……

白敬亭发现他的声音在发抖。

我以前……他艰难地开口，像是下定了很大决心，我以前杀过人。

我其实刚出狱没多久，出狱后我甚至还想过，要不要再去报复那个促使我一人担负所有责任的人。但是小白，我遇见了你，你那么好，你让我不忍心……你让我不忍心再去做这些事，我每天看你筋疲力尽地回到家，第二天还是斗志满满地去上班，我突然觉得现在的生活也有令我珍惜的，你让我想要珍惜……我不想再被过去枷锁了。

白敬亭张了张嘴，没说出什么来，魏大勋俯着身，鼻息喷在他的脖颈上，频率很不稳定。杀人犯，对他而言似乎是一个非常遥远的名词，他一时还无法把它与眼前的这个人重叠。他想起那双掂锅翻勺为他做红烧鱼的手，骨节分明，细长好看，怎么也不像是杀过人的手；还有总是偷偷投来的视线，如此灼烫他怎能从未发觉，可魏大勋的眼睛澄澈得像一面镜子，每每对视他只能从中看到自己；还有他嘴边的笑涡，像个小括号，会说讨人开心的机灵话，似乎把所有快乐都括住了……

白敬亭愣了很久，只觉得有什么打落到他光裸的肩头。一滴，两滴，不是雨水，那是什么呢？

小白，魏大勋低声道，我很想把你从泥淖拉到光明的地方去，让你每天开开心心地晒太阳，可是你能不能……你能不能……

你能不能也拉一把我呢？

白敬亭终于从思考中拔出，他安抚般地把自己的胳膊从怀抱下面钻了出来，放到了魏大勋的背上。对方的躯体因这触碰而小幅度颤抖了一下，仿佛淋雨的那个人并不是白敬亭而是他。

窗外的雨还在瓢泼未停，白敬亭被冻得又打了个喷嚏。他们最后钻进了被子，还是两床厚被子叠着盖，和生活的重担一样压得人有点喘不过气。与往日不同的是，这回是在一条被窝里，两个人一起分担了这份重量。

魏大勋还抱着他，两个人的躯体紧贴着，热度也在彼此间互相传递，仿佛数九寒天他们都可以依偎着彼此取暖。白敬亭缩在他怀里，闭着眼睛，突然问：冬至是不是快到了。

是啊，就快要真正冷起来了。魏大勋想了想，那天我给你包水饺，你想吃什么馅的？

白敬亭说：不要香菇，什么都行。

说完他又想起来什么，补充道：但我春天不用再长个儿了，我也不用你养，我明天就会去找新的工作了。

魏大勋提醒道：明天周六呀，人事部也不上班。

他想了想，妥协道：好吧。那我明天先把灯泡换了，钨丝好像被烧坏了。

魏大勋又伸出手拍了拍他脑袋：加油吧，年轻人！明天我还得早起上班呢，睡觉！

天地依然满目漆黑，让人什么也看不见。白敬亭在雨中继续跌跌撞撞地狂奔过一个个水坑，不知道前路是否会通向更加光明的地方，亦不知凛冬的尽头是凛冬还是春天。

他从迷途中遇到另一个落魄的旅人，那个人的眼睛照亮了他的脚下，而他的眼睛也照亮了那个人。漆黑的路变成两个人跌跌撞撞地一起狂奔，他们抓紧彼此的手，互为心灵的温床，便不会再如枝头孤鸟在穷冬冻死。

Fin.


End file.
